


Thanksgiving Interrupted

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: Supernatural ABO Bingo 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Chuck Shurley, Alpha Dean, Beta Anna, Beta Naomi, Castiel (Supernatural) is Seventeen Years Old, Castiel in Heat, Cheating Dean, College Student Anna Milton, College Student Dean, Dean is Twenty Years Old, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Thanksgiving, True Mates, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: When Anna brings Dean home for Thanksgiving, he's expecting uncomfortable small talk and maybe a man-to-man talk with her dad. He definitely doesn't expect to find his True Mate in her newly presented baby brother. Because True Mates aren't really a thing anymore, and there's no way the Shurleys will believe him.





	Thanksgiving Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This story fills my True Mate square in the 2017 Supernatural ABO Bingo challenge.
> 
> Note: This does not have a happy ending. At least not for now.

"Sweet Jesus, freedom!" Anna declares as she climbs out of the car in her driveway and does a little hop-twirl-thing with her arms spread wide and her hair flying loose around her.

Dean gets out of the driver's side a little more sedately, eyes on the house. It's a two-story colonial with hay stalks and mums and pumpkins decorating the porch. It looks a little like a house out of one of those cheesy rom coms Anna keeps making him watch. "You live here?" he asks, trying not to sound intimidated.

She turns to him as she stretches her arms over her head, climbing up on her tip-toes to stretch her back. "I know it looks huge, but remember I have five siblings crammed into three bedrooms with one bathroom. One."

"Preparation for dorm bathrooms."

She rolls her eyes, following him to the trunk for their bags. She kisses him on the cheek as he unlocks the trunk. "I'm so excited to be home."

"I can't believe you brought your laundry on an eight-hour drive," Dean grumbles as he hauls the giant bag out for her.

"I can't believe you didn't. Free laundry.  No worry that someone's going to try to make mac and cheese in your whites load. So worth it." She picks the bag up and slings it over her shoulder, grunting a little with the effort. Her laptop bag goes next, and then she's leading him towards the house, where the front door is just opening to Anna's mom and dad. Anna hasn't said much about them except that her mom's a no-nonsense kind of person and her dad's a lot more laid-back, but looking at them walking down the steps to hug their daughter, Dean can already tell they're the kind of people that probably wouldn't approve of his background. He smiles anyway.

"I'm so happy you're here," Mrs. Shurley says, hugging Anna to her with a wide smile. Her hair is pulled back in a tight bun that looks painful and her sweater set is pumpkin orange and definitely cashmere. Dean stands back and watches the reunion, trying to look like he belongs here in his flannel and worn jeans.

When Anna pulls back from the tight hug she gets from her dad, and turns to introduce Dean, they are both cordial, shaking his hand and welcoming him to the home. Her dad even tries to take his duffel, but Dean keeps a firm hold on it and follows them into the house. They make small talk about the weather, the drive, how school is going for the both of them. Dean can do small talk, even if he hates it. He's starting to think he can maybe survive this whole apple pie family Thanksgiving thing.

But then he smells it. Or rather _him_. Sticky sweet like honey and cinnamon spicy like apple pie and warm and comfort and home. Castiel, the baby of the family, still in his last year of high school. Anna had gotten the news that he'd presented omega just last month while they were walking back to the dorms from class. And now here he is, descending the stairs like a god damn angel, and Dean can't look away from him. And neither can Castiel, his startling blue eyes locked on Dean with every step he takes closer. He’s tall for an omega, but still so skinny it’s obvious the height is new. Not the kind of thing Dean’s into, but he smells so good, and he’s ten kinds of pretty, and those god damn eyes.

Anna drops her bag and jogs half-way up the stairs to greet her brother, distracting him enough to look away from Dean. "Did you get taller or is that the stairs? Geese, I thought omegas were supposed to be small," she teases him, pulling him down for a hug.

Castiel hugs her back, his expression flickering to an affectionate smile for her before his eyes drift back to Dean over her shoulder. Dean gets a pit in his stomach and glances at the Shurleys, and then back at Castiel. He looks like he wants to say something as he lets his sister go, but Dean subtly shakes his head, trying to convey a need to keep quiet about what they both now know. Castiel frowns, but he must understand the unspoken request, because he doesn't say anything.

Anna drags him down the stairs and presents him to Dean like a prize pony. “Dean, this is my little brother, Cas. Cas, this is my boyfriend, Dean.”

Castiel holds his hand out, smiling a bland sort of smile, but Dean doesn’t miss the way he flinches when Anna calls Dean her boyfriend. He takes Castiel’s hand in his. His skin is as soft as it looks.

"It's nice to meet you, Dean," he says in a deep, rich voice that goes straight to Dean's nether regions. It's a physical effort for Dean not to pull him in and scent him, but he holds himself back.

"Nice to meet you, too. Anna’s told me a lot about you."

Castiel tilts his head to the side, squinting a little. It isn't adorable. It isn't. "Has she?"

“Only good things, obviously. You’re the last brother I’m going to complain about,” Anna assures him, looping her arm through his.

Castiel doesn’t say anything, but he turns to look at Anna in time for her to kiss him on the cheek. “Come on, let’s put our crap away, and then you can show Mom how to really make an apple pie.” Anna drops her brother’s arm and picks her bags back up.

“I know how to make an apple pie, young lady,” Mrs. Shurley chides her.

“Uh huh. Sure you do.” Dean follows her up the stairs, ready to get away from her parents and out of the path of her intoxicating little brother and have some space to figure out what the fuck he’s going to do. When he glances back down, Castiel is watching their ascent with something like hurt in his eyes. Dean has to force himself to turn around again. He can’t drop everything and go comfort the guy, not now. Later. Somehow.

-

Naomi is skeptical that an alpha can bake, but she lets Dean help her anyway at Anna’s insistence. Dean might be distracted with Castiel chopping vegetables on the other side of the kitchen, but he still manages to make a damn fine pie. And then another, because there are pecans in the cupboard. Not because he wants to impress anyone with wild black hair and a brown sugar scent.

After dinner they all settle in to watch a movie, Castiel in one corner of the couch curled up like a grumpy cat and Dean on the other. Anna cuddles up to his side before he can find an excuse for her not to, and her parents don’t seem to mind, so he can't act like he does. If he's a little stiff, he hopes she'll chock it up to her parents being in the room and not to his serious desire to switch her out with her little brother. Mr. and Mrs. Shurley take the lounge chairs, Mr. Shurley with his feet up watching the movie while Mrs. Shurley knits. Dean’s never actually seen knitting happen live and in person, which gives him plenty of excuses to watch her instead of looking over Anna’s head at Castiel. He still catches a glance every few minutes, and every time Castiel is watching him right back, the flicker of hurt still in his eyes. It clenches at his insides.

When the credits roll, Mr. Shurley stands up and stretches, a giant yawn cracking his face. "Alright, kids, I'm going to bed. Gotta get up at the crack of dawn to brine that turkey. Don't stay up too late." He turns his soft stare on Dean as he drops his hands back to his sides. "Dean, it's great to finally get to meet the guy Anna's been talking our ear off about. If you need anything, let me know, okay?"

"Got it. Thanks, Mr. Shurley. Have a good night."

"You, too." As he wanders out of the room, the clicking of the needles stops and Mrs. Shurley stands, too.

"I think it's time I go to bed, too. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day." She tucks her knitting away in a basket by her chair and smooths out her shirt. "Dean, it's been lovely having you. I hope you sleep well tonight."

"Thanks, Mrs. Shurley. You have a good night, too."

There are more farewells, and then it's just the three of them, Castiel still curled up in the corner watching the two of them. Anna is oblivious, grabbing the remote of the coffee table and flicking through Netflix. "Wanna watch another movie?"

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Castiel says, unfurling himself from the couch with stiff shoulders, eyes fixed on the carpet.

"You sure? You don't have to go to bed just 'cause Mom and Dad did. Dean and I won't make out in front of you, I promise." She winks at him, but he barely see it.

"I'm tired," he says, eyes darting to Dean for just a moment before he walks out without even saying goodnight.

Anna huffs, settling back into Dean's side. "I wonder what his problem is."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Dean says, staring at the empty space left by his presence. He wants to get up and follow Castiel upstairs, talk to him, crawl in bed with him and never leave.

Anna keeps flipping channels. "Wanna watch another movie? Or maybe something else?" She rubs a hand down his thigh, a sly smile creeping up her mouth.

Dean shifts his leg a little, eyes drifting towards the stairs again. "I don't think that's a good idea. What if one of your parents decides they forgot something and comes back down?"

"We could watch another movie until they all go to sleep and then sneak up to my room." She keeps stroking, but he feels slimy letting her and tries to shift away again. He should be telling her the truth right now and ending things, but he's eight hours from home, and there's no predicting how anyone in the family would react to the truth. They might just as soon accuse him of lying, even if Castiel backs him up.

"I uh... I don't think that's a good idea. If your parents found out, I'd feel like shit for disrespecting their house rules."

Anna wrinkles her nose at him. "Would not have pegged you for playing goodie toe-shoes, but fine, just a movie then. But we're going on a drive on Friday. There's no way I'm going an entire weekend without some fun."

"Sure," he says with a smile he hopes doesn't look fake. Anna pulls up a cheesy 80's movie and they settle in to watch, but Dean's brain is upstairs for the entire thing, focused on the unhappiness of his mate and how he can fix this..

-

Dean finds his bedroom by scent, the door in the middle of the upstairs hallway full of the spicy sweet scent that's been distracting him all afternoon and evening. It felt like an eternity passed while he lay in a strange room listening as the house settling and waiting until he could expect Anna to be asleep. He knocks as quietly as he can, hoping that Cas is still up and just as restless as he is. The door opens a crack and one blue eye peeks out.

“Hey, can I come in?” Dean whispers, checking down either side of the hallway to make sure no one’s wandering. The door opens enough to allow him entry, and he slips inside, closing it behind him as quietly as possible. Castiel is hugging his arms to his thin, bare chest. He looks small and so unsure of himself. Dean instinctively wraps his arms around him, pulling him in close to keep him warm and burying his nose in his neck. "God, you smell so good," he murmurs.

Castiel sighs into his touch, physically relaxing. "So do you. I thought I was going insane feeling like this when you barely reacted to me."

Dean pulls away to look him in the eyes. "Believe me, I reacted. I haven't been able to think about anything else but getting close to you since you walked down those stairs."

"Then why didn't you? We're True Mates, aren't we? Isn't that what this is?"

"Pretty sure, yeah, but you think your parents are going to believe that? Or Anna? It's not exactly a common thing anymore. I've only met one person who found their True Mate before now."

"But they have to believe us."

"No they don't. Your parents only just met me, and you only just presented what, a month ago? I could be some perv trying to manipulate you. They wouldn't have any way of knowing. It's not like we have matching birthmarks or something."

Castiel frowns, his eyebrows furling into an adorable little V shape. "Then what do we do?"

Dean runs his fingertips up and down the knobby line of Castiel's spine, loving the softness of his skin. He kisses the little V, pleased to see it disappear as Castiel relaxes once more under his touch. "If you're okay with it, I was thinking we could try courting. I'll break up with Anna when we get back to school and explain things to her, and then I can call your parents and get permission to start courting you formally. Give us a chance to get to know each other while we both finish up school."

"Courting." He says it without any enthusiasm, and Dean gets worried that maybe that was a dumb suggestion, but he can't think of another way to do this. They live eight hours apart, and Castiel is still a minor. Thirty years ago it wouldn't have been a big deal, but Dean would need the Shurleys' permission to mate Castiel now, and even if he got it, he couldn't ask Castiel to move to a strange city with only his sister and his mate to look after him. Hell, he's pretty sure the university leasing office wouldn't even allow Castiel to move in with him.

"Are you going to bring me a stag to demonstrate your ability to take care of me?" The flat affect cracks into a mischievous little smile, flooding Dean with relief of his own.

Dean smirks. "I was thinking more flowers and chocolates, but I could have a cow butchered for you if you want."

"I think you're supposed to take the animal down yourself to prove your physical fitness."

"You think I'm not physically fit enough for you?" He reaches down and picks Castiel up and carries him over the bed, flopping down on the edge of it with Castiel in his lap.

"I didn't doubt you. I can feel your shoulders," Castiel says, shifting around until he's straddling Dean's lap, hands stroking over said shoulders with a heat in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"Never hurts to show off. Not for you." He finds his hands sliding down to cup Castiel's pert little ass, tugging him closer until their stomachs and groins are pressed together.

"Are you going to show me what else you can do, Alpha?" The dip in his voice is enough to get Dean on board physically, but he still hesitates to let this get too far.

“Mmm, I want to,” he hums, nudging his nose into Castiel’s hairline. Castiel grips the back of his head and directs his mouth down for a kiss, hesitant and new, but no less full of the kind of heat that could set a house on fire. Dean’s breath leaves him temporarily before he’s kissing back, instinct taking over reason as he picks Castiel up again to lay him out on the bed. Castiel crawls back onto it, dragging Dean with him, their mouths never parting as their hands explore each other.

Dean pauses when Cas’ hands dip down the front of his pajamas pants, attempting to get ahold of his erection. He pulls back, licking the taste of Castiel off his lips as he gently pulls the hands back out of his clothes. “I want to do this, sweetheart, but I think we should wait. Courting, remember?” His voice shouldn’t be as lust-rough as it is, but fuck if Castiel’s scent doesn’t drive him insane with the desire to mate and claim him.

“We’re going to mate eventually anyway, aren’t we? What does it matter if we fuck now or in a year?” Castiel’s impatient face might be Dean’s favorite yet, his mouth in a straight line, his eyes narrowed on the part of Dean he wants access to.

Dean gently pins his hands to the bed, threading their fingers together. “I want to do right by you. You deserve more than a quiet fuck down the hall from your parents’ bedroom. I’m still technically dating your sister. You think you could handle letting me have you only to have to pretend like we’re nothing to each other at the Thanksgiving table in front of your whole family?”

Castiel squirms under him, but doesn’t try to move away. “I guess not.”

Dean kisses him, soft and chaste. “Besides, I don’t think I could be inside you without wanting to bite you, and that’s not the best idea right now.”

“I would love to have your bite,” Castiel insists, arching up to rub his torso against Dean’s.

Dean leans down to bury his nose in Castiel’s neck, wanting closeness even as he holds off what they both want. “And I can’t wait to bite you, but I live in another state, and we both have school to think about. It’ll be easier on both of us in the long run if we wait.”

Castiel heaves a sigh into his ear. “Fine. Can we kiss some more, though? I really like kissing you.”

Dean lifts his head up, smiling. “I could kiss you all night,” he says, just before pressing his mouth back on Cas’.

They kiss for a long time, exploring each other’s mouths until their tastes mingle and their lips have grown puffy and half-numb. They fall asleep some time later pressed together under the covers, Dean curled around Castiel like a blanket of his own, both wrapped up in the contentment of being close to their mate.

-

Dean wakes up before the sun to the scent of slick and a squirming omega in his arms. He buries his nose in the back of Cas’ neck, surprised to smell heat on him, just creeping up. _Shit_. Dean read about scent mating-induced heats in his werewolf sexuality class. Cas rocks his hip back against Dean, stoking an erection Dean hadn’t even realized he had. He grabs Castiel by the hips, steadying them even as Castiel whines in his sleep. This is dangerous territory. Instinct is telling Dean to pull his mate’s pants down and take him, knot him, fill him full of pups and claim him as Dean’s own. But Dean can’t do that. He won’t do that.

Instead he kisses the nape of Castiel’s neck and slips out of bed. It’s early, too early for the sun to be up. Hopefully too early for Mr. Shurley to be up brining the turkey yet. Castiel stirs with the loss of Dean’s body surrounding his, groggy and peering up at Dean with questions swirling behind his eyes.

Dean pushes his sweaty hair back and kisses his forehead. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. It looks like I made you go into heat. I’m gonna go get dressed and head to the drug store to get you some suppressants, okay?”

“But I want you, Alpha,” Castiel pleads, fingers digging into Dean’s wrist as he tries to step away from the bed.

“I know, sweetheart, but that’s not a good idea. I’ll go get you some suppressants, and you’ll feel better, I promise.”

“Don’t leave me, Alpha.”

“I’ll only be gone a little while. Stay in bed.” He kisses Castiel’s lips, but pulls away before temptation can overrun reason. It’s physically painful to leave Castiel’s room, but he does so quick and quietly, darting across the hall to the room he was supposed to sleep in and getting changed in record time.

Thankfully, no one is awake yet when he creeps downstairs. A quick glance at the clock tells him it’s four in the morning. He finds the nearest 24-hour drugstore and buys the first over-the-counter heat suppressant he can find, and is back at the house within fifteen minutes. It’s fifteen minutes too long.

Mr. Shurley is in the kitchen when he tip-toes in the front door. He doesn’t look very awake, but he’s definitely alert enough to notice Dean creeping back in the house at the ass crack of dawn with a plastic bag in hand. “Everything okay there, Dean?”

“Uh… yeah. Just couldn’t sleep and realized I forgot to pack a few things.”

“We have an extra toothbrush you could have used. You didn’t need to sneak out of the house before dawn for one.”

Dean fakes a laugh, subtly hiding the bag behind his back. “I didn’t want to bother anyone. Thanks, though. I’m just gonna go, uh, take a shower.”

Mr. Shurley eyes him, gaze narrowing in on the bag Dean is trying to keep out of sight. He squints his eyes the same way Cas does. _Shit_. “I know you aren’t my child, but as a guest in my home, I need you to be honest with me, Dean. Did you go out to buy condoms to sleep with my daughter?”

 _Nope, suppressants ‘cause I sent your youngest into a surprise heat on Thanksgiving morning_. “No, sir.”

Patient. This guy doesn’t yell or glare, but he’s god damned patient. Dean hasn’t had that steady a look on him since Uncle Bobby caught him trying to go on a joy ride in Talbot’s Camaro restore. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to see what’s in your bag.”

“Am I being interrogated, sir?”

Dean had almost forgotten that Mr. Shurley was an alpha, too, what with the laid-back attitude and the scruffy, unkempt clothes, but there’s an edge now. A look, the kind Dean doesn’t want to mess with. “Tell me what’s going on. Now.”

Dean lets a thousand curses fly through his head as Mr. Shurley strides across the kitchen and into the entryway. Dean hands the bag over helplessly. _Learn to recognize when you’re beat and take the consequences, boy_ , his father’s voice echoes in his head as Mr. Shurley takes the bag and looks inside. Confusion crinkles his brow. “Heat suppressants? Why would you need heat suppressants?”

A muscle in Dean’s jaw ticks, alerting him that he’s clenching his teeth together. “Castiel is going into heat.”

Sharp eyes dart to his face. “Why would you know that my son is going into heat at four in the morning?”

Dean looks away, mentally cursing again. They had a plan. It was a good plan. This was not the fucking plan. “Because I caused it.”

The following silence is thick enough to choke him. “Explain.”

Dean glances up, unsurprised at the hard stare that meets him. “Cas and I are True Mates. I knew as soon as I smelled him yesterday. I think we scent-bonded, and it threw him into heat.”

Shurley snorts, shaking his head as he drops the bag onto the hall table, bracing a hand on it. “True Mates, huh? That’s a new one.”

Dean breathes in and out through his nose a few times, mouth closed tight. “I didn’t think you would believe us. That’s why I snuck out so early to get those. Can I please go give them to him? He’s been up there all alone for half an hour.”

Shurley snatches the bag back up. “You are staying right where you are.” He turns to the stairs, taking the bag with him. He pauses half-way up and turns back to Dean with a vicious look that Dean wouldn’t have expected possible for him. “Were you even going to tell Anna you were trying to—“ He shakes his head and heads upstairs with a disgusted sound.

Dean wants to go after him, but he knows when he should stay put. Nerves take over, worry about what happens now. He’d been right to try to keep this from Cas’ parents, that’s for sure. The question now was what happens next. He’s definitely going home early, but will they let him see Cas again first? Probably not. Will they try to keep them apart? Does Castiel have his own phone? A computer of his own? Dean feels more and more nauseated as he comes up with more and more ways for the Shurleys to keep them apart. Now that he knows Castiel is it for him, will he be able to stay away if the family wants that?

“Fuck,” Dean mutters to himself, starting to pace. He wishes the superior hearing of his ancestors hadn’t faded with the generations. He would give anything to know what was happening upstairs.

He waits for what feels like an eternity. There are noises, voices drifting down the hall. Anna’s voice, he thinks, and maybe Mrs. Shurley. No Castiel. There’s shuffling, doors opening and closing, and then Mrs. Shurley is standing at the top of the stairs with a look cold enough to kill and Dean’s duffle in her hands. She descends one heavy step at a time, eyes narrowed on him with nothing but hatred.

“Thank you for driving our daughter home for the holiday. You are no longer welcome in our home, Dean. Please leave.”

Dean takes the bag with ice in his stomach and a lump in his throat. He’d known he wasn’t good enough for them, but this was the last way he expected the holiday to end for him. He nods, not quite able to meet her eyes. “Yes, ma’am.” He turns to leave, but pauses at the door. “Is Cas okay?”

“Our son is none of your concern.”

“Of course, ma’am. I’m sorry I caused so much trouble.” He leaves without another word, every step away from the house like walking on glass. He turns when he reaches the car, looking up at Castiel’s window in hopes of seeing a glimpse of him, but the blinds are closed. He climbs in the car with a heavy heart. It’s a long drive back to Kansas.

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for at least two more updates to this, one of which will be fill another Bingo card square. Have heart, I won't just leave it like this, I promise.
> 
> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon) or Tumblr at [MsCaptainWinchester](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/).


End file.
